Prólogo
by GwenWaterSiren
Summary: "Ella está acostada en su habitación. Mirando al techo, viendo el ventilador dar vueltas…y vueltas…eso le trajo memorias. Esa cosa que daba vueltas en el cielo.  Gwen está recordando…esto."  Prólogo de un fic que aún no termino :D ¡disfrútenlo!


**Bueeno, lo primero que tienen que saber es que estoy muuy aburrida en casa, así que decidí publicar el prólogo de una de mis historias, de la cual ya les he hablado...**

**Por el momento, figura como Complete. Saben, aún no termino la historia (llevo 24 hojas en word y ni siquiera va por la mitad de la mitad), pero decidí publicar estas primeras tres hojitas, sin título, a las que simplemente titularé "Prólogo".**

**Publicaré el resto de la historia -por cierto, aún no encuentro un nombre fijo, solo tengo uno provisorio- mucho, pero muucho más adelante, cuando la tenga lista. Y será en otro fic, no en este mismo.**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

**Ok...que lo disfruten n.n el prólogo del cuento futurista del que les hablé...**

_Prólogo_

Es demasiado complicado.

O tal vez demasiado simple.

Algún día tenía que suceder.

Gwen recuerda con clarísima claridad la última invasión.

Ocho de Agosto del 2088. 08/08/'88. "Tal vez sea solo una coincidencia de números", pensaron los escépticos. Los supersticiosos enloquecieron y se prepararon para el nueve de septiembre del 2099. Once años después.

Nadie calculó la hora ese día de manera exacta, pero sí se sabe que sucedió cerca de las ocho de la mañana. Y los supersticiosos salieron a gritarle al mundo que cronometraron el momento de su aparición: Hora ocho, minuto ocho, segundo ocho, microsegundo ocho.

¡Por favor! Como si alguna vez hubieran esperado que eso apareciera alguna vez. Ese fenómeno no tuvo precedentes antes del 2088.

Pero… ¿sucedería de nuevo?

Ella está acostada en su habitación. Mirando al techo, viendo el ventilador dar vueltas…y vueltas…eso le trajo memorias. Esa cosa que daba vueltas en el cielo.

Gwen está recordando…esto.

Siete y media de la mañana, el ocho de agosto, ella estaba desayunando con sus padres adoptivos, Claire y Edgard. Una mañana fría y nublada.

Alguien tocó a la puerta inesperadamente. Ninguno de los tres esperaba visitas…pero claro, a veces no hace falta avisar para caer de sorpresa.

Atendieron, lo más natural que podían hacer, ¿verdad? Uno oye el timbre y sale a ver quien está llamando. El teléfono suena y uno atiende para contestar. Nada más simple.

Sin embargo atenderlo, o atenderla, fue un error. No deberían haberlo hecho, pero, ¿Qué iban a saber los dos jóvenes? Nadie les había avisado que ese hombre de vestimenta negra y maletín entraría "así como así" en su casa.

Un trabajador social. Quería llevarse a Gwen. ¿Por qué? Por que sí. El Estado lo demanda y así se hará. No pueden llevársela. Puedo y lo haré.

Esa fue toda la conversación que la pequeña de ocho años pudo escuchar antes de comprender lo que sucedía y salir corriendo por la puerta. Que se puede decir; ella era una niña muy madura y curiosa.

No quería alejarse de Claire y Edgard, sin embargo, estaba escapando lo más rápido que podía de allí. Vaya paradoja, ¿eh? Separarte de quien amas para no tener que separarte de él nunca más.

No es que Gwen planeara huir de ellos, no…sólo iba a correr hasta que el trabajador social la perdiera de vista, y se rindiera. Luego volvería a casa y todo seguiría como antes, claro, con el nuevo miedo de saber que en cualquier momento "él" llegaría para llevársela. Y otra vez echar a correr, pero entonces "él" ya estaría preparado para eso. Y no podría escapar de nuevo.

Gwen corría, corría por la ciudad, atestada de gente, seguía corriendo. Sus débiles piernas la estaban matando, pero más muerta se sentiría si no estuviera al lado de Claire y Edgard. ¿Había, acaso, otra opción?

No había manera de que continuase, tenía que parar. Y como en cada película donde se filman persecuciones, allí estaba uno de los tantos callejones sin salida. A diferencia de las películas esto fue conveniente, ya que Gwen se escondió detrás de un cesto.

No se permitió pensar en la vida que no tendría sin sus padres porque eso induciría al llanto y entonces sería encontrada. Pero vaya que sí tenía ganas de llorar. Sus labios estaban al borde del sangrado de tanto que eran mordidos por sus dientes.

Salió cuando se sintió segura de que podía volver a casa. Salió del callejón y encontró el cielo nublado de aquella mañana, pero…había llegado hasta allí, ¿por la izquierda, o, por la derecha?

Izquierda. Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha. No sé a donde ir.

Miró su reloj; faltan dos minutos para las ocho de la mañana. Debía encontrar la forma de regresar, como sea, pero…

Vagó sin rumbo, por todas partes, siguiendo falsos (o verdaderos) instintos…gente desconocida, bocinas de autos, edificios grises y monumentalmente altos. No sabía en donde estaba y mucho menos a donde ir.

Y se rindió. Las lágrimas ya querían salir y no pudo contenerlas mucho más.

Corrió al otro lado de la calle, con los ojos cerrados, provocando que todos los autos frenaran, hasta algunos chocaron entre ellos. Ignorando la catástrofe que acabó de producir, siguió corriendo. Más y más. Del otro lado de la calle hay un bosque inmenso. Gwen no lo sabía.

Corrió, de nuevo, hasta que, otra vez, sus piernas no le permitieron dar más. Y se dejó caer en el suelo, se le rasparon las rodillas hasta la sangre…poco le importaba. Es más, ni siquiera se percató de eso.

Abrió sus húmedos ojos, poco a poco. Vio tierra, y al levantar la vista, árboles. Pinos. Arbustos. Hierbajos. El panorama se repetía exactamente igual en cualquiera de los puntos cardinales a los que viera. Y hablando de puntos cardinales…no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

Pero no lloraba…se mostraba curiosa, o, más bien, arrastrada por una potente fuerza de curiosidad que la obligaba a arrastrar las piernas hacia delante.

Caminó sin saber siquiera adonde iba, solo…viendo el paisaje. Parecía haber olvidado completamente que estaba huyendo. O de que debía volver a casa. Ahora solo caminaba, hasta que…algo la hizo detener.

Un zumbido, no, no era un zumbido, algo parecido. Cerca, ¿lejos? ¿Desde donde venía?

Gwen, bien, Gwen era una niña curiosa. Cuando quería investigar algo olvidaba todo y solo se concentraba en su objetivo.

Caminó cada vez más rápido, poco a poco, trotando o corriendo un poco hasta donde ella creía que estaba "la cosa que hacía ruido".

Camina, camina.

Busca, busca.

Y encontrarás.

En un parpadear Gwen se encontró lo impensable. ¿Alguien podría haberlo imaginado alguna vez? Bueno, quizá algunos aficionados al tema, pero la verdad es que Gwen no se lo hubiera pensado jamás. Ok, una niña de ocho años no tiene mucho conocimiento al respecto.

Pero jamás imaginó encontrarse con lo que llamaríamos un Objeto Volador No Identificado.

OVNI.

Miles y miles de criaturas entrando y saliendo por todas partes. Bajando y subiendo escaleras, cargando cosas, empujándose unos a otros.

Si, Gwen conocía que era un alien, un extraterrestre; pero jamás pensó que podía suceder, es decir, ¡para ella todo eso era un invento! Ya saben, de las viejas películas hollywoodenses y de las nuevas de San Diego.

Gwen estaba…asustada, emocionada, millones de emociones más. Sentía miedo por lo que pudiera pasar en cuestión de segundos pero estaba entusiasmada y la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo…

Ella está acostada en su habitación. Mirando al techo, viendo el ventilador dar vueltas…y vueltas…y se sintió extraña. Invadida por esos horrendos recuerdos que le traen escalofríos. "No, váyanse. No los quiero aquí".

Pero aún sigue asustada. No sabe bien que es lo que siente, pero…es algo.

**Okas, hasta aquí llega el prólogo...**

**Ahora me voy a actualizar Amigos xDD nos vemos ahí, y quizá el fic terminado vea la luz del sol nuevamente a finales del año...espero que menos ^.^**

**Quisiera agregar que ya está cerca la fecha de "estreno", si se puede llamarle de esa manera, de _Una clásica historia de preparatoria._ Así que siéntense a esperar xDD o no lo hagan, la verdad no se pierden de mucho xD**

**Saludos ^.^ espero que les haya gustado el prólogo!**


End file.
